


Yandere Nozomi

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Other, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Nozomi tries to get her love, Eli, back.





	Yandere Nozomi

Nozomi was too late, Honoka and Eli were already married, so, she grabbed a knife and went to kill Honoka. When it was bedtime, Nozomi sneaked to Honoka and Eli's house, then she went into their bedroom and grabbed a sleeping Honoka, then she put her outside, and stabbed her! When it was morning, Eli woke up to realize Honoka is gone! She looked everywhere in the house, then she looked outside, she saw a dead Honoka, she was sobbing, she was trying to find out who killed her. She was guessing, it was Nozomi, her ex! She called Nozomi on the phone, it was Nozomi! Eli went to call the cops on Nozomi. Then the cops came and they try to find Nozomi, they found the dead Honoka, they asked if that's the person who was killed. Then they found Nozomi, "You are under arrest!" one of the policemen said to Nozomi. Nozomi was not happy, the police grabbed her and put her into jail. Eli sobbed again, because Honoka was dead, Elika was also crying, because her mommy died. The end


End file.
